The White Dog King
NickelodeonandDisneyFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Cub Simba * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Adult Simba * Puppy Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) as Cub Nala * Adult Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) as Adult Nala * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Timon * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Pumbaa * Buck (Home on the Range) as Rafiki * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Zazu * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mufasa * Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Sarabi * Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Scar * Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Shenzi * Claudandus (Felidae) as Banzai * Jonna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Ed Scenes: * The White Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Lucky's Presentation Ceremony * The White Dog King part 2 - Chief and Carface's Conversation * The White Dog King part 3 - Patch's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The White Dog King part 4 - A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson * The White Dog King part 5 - B: "The Morning Report" * The White Dog King part 6 - Patch and Carface's Conversation/Inviting Penny * The White Dog King part 7 - Ditching Bugs/"I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The White Dog King part 8 - Patch & Penny Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The White Dog King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Mane-iac, Claudandus, and Jonna the Goanna * The White Dog King part 10 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Chief to the Rescue * The White Dog King part 11 - Kings of the Past * The White Dog King part 12 - "Be Prepared"/Carface's Animal Villain Army * The White Dog King part 13 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The White Dog King part 14 - Carface Takes Over * The White Dog King part 15 - Meet Gopher & Louis * The White Dog King part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The White Dog King part 17 - Bugs and Carface's Conversation * The White Dog King part 18 - Relax Under the Stars/He's Alive? * The White Dog King part 19 - Aleu Chases Louis/The Reunion * The White Dog King part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The White Dog King part 21 - Mr. Peabody and Aleu's Argument/Meet Buck/Chief's Ghost * The White Dog King part 22 - The King has Returned/Gopher & Louis' Distraction * The White Dog King part 23 - Mr. Peabody Confronts Carface/Mr. Peabody Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The White Dog King part 24 - Mr. Peabody Vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The White Dog King part 25 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The White Dog King part 26 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:NickelodeonandDisneyFan360 Category:Channel